tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emotion-Mews
The Emotion-Mews are Mews that were created by some being known for their extreme knowledge, solely for the purpose of bringing happiness and joy while others represent misery and destruction. Each Emotion-Mew has a themed ability which matches their emotion, and they use their powers to make people happy and joyful while the other half cause misery and chaos for others. Nobody knows where they came from, but one thing was made clear--they are mysterious on how they work. It is unknown why they do what they do, even by them. They are considered to be aliens by humans and other Mews and their white skin gives them away. Mew Happiness * Name: Mew Happiness * DNA: Dragonfly * Weapon: Spear * Powers: Happiness and Joy * Hates her counterpart, Mew Sadness Mew Calmness * Mew Calmness * DNA: Deer * Weapon: Harp * Powers: Soothing and Calmness * Hates her counterpart, Mew Anger Mew Courage * Mew Courage * DNA: Bear * Weapon: Sword * Powers: Powerful and Courageous * Hates her counterpart, Mew Shame Mew Confidence * Mew Confidence * DNA: Fox * Weapon: Trumpet * Powers: Confidence and Strong-will * Hates her counterpart, Mew Fear Mew Kindness * Mew Kindness * DNA: Rabbit * Weapon: Bow Whip (Whip that looks like a bow with a long ribbon) * Powers: Kindness and Cuteness * Hates her counterpart, Mew Cruelty Mew Friendship * Mew Friendship * DNA: Dog * Weapon: Kunai * Powers: Friendship and Caring * Hates her counterpart, Mew Envy Mew Love * Mew Love * DNA: Ladybug * Weapon: Ribbon * Powers: Love and Affection * Hates her counterpart, Mew Pity Mew Sadness * Mew Sadness * DNA: Sloth * Weapon: Umbrella * Powers: Rain and Sadness * Hates her counterpart, Mew Happiness Mew Anger * Mew Anger * DNA: Tasmanian Devil * Weapon: Knife * Powers: Anger and Hatred * Hates her counterpart, Mew Calmness Mew Fear * Mew Fear * DNA: Shark * Weapon: Castanets * Powers: Fear and Scared * Hates her counterpart, Mew Confidence Mew Shame * Mew Shame * DNA: Octopus * Weapon: Gauntlet * Powers: Shame and Cowardness * Hates her counterpart, Mew Confidence Mew Cruelty * Mew Cruelty * DNA: Chameleon * Weapon: Kitana * Powers: Cruel and Chaos * Hates her counterpart, Mew Kindness Mew Pity * Mew Pity * DNA: Bee * Weapon: Camera * Powers: Pity and Sarcasm * Hates her counterpart, Mew Love Mew Envy * Mew Envy * DNA: Wolf * Weapon: Bow and Arrow * Powers: Envy and Jealousy * Hates her counterpart, Mew Friendship Editor's Notes These Mews are named after Emotions and each have an opposite. For example. Happiness is the opposite of Sadness or Calmness is the opposite of Anger. * Happiness is the opposite of Sadness * Calmness is the opposite of Anger * Courage is the opposite of Shame * Confidence is the opposite of Fear * Kindness is the opposite of Cruelty * Friendship is the opposite of Envy * Love is the opposite of Pity Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Teams Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mews With Dragonfly Genes Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Ladybug Genes Category:Mews with Marsupial Genes Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Mews with Sloth Genes Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Mews with Bee Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Others Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Harp Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Gauntlets Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Emotions